Lost In Middle Earth
by luscious girl
Summary: A New York girl lands in Middle Earth, what will she find with these "crazy people?
1. Default Chapter

Lost In Middle Earth

Chapter 1

Okay, don't panic, breath, just breath that is the key. I am standing in a really wild forest, I do not know where I am and my bloody mobile does not seem to be working. This is probably the worst situation I have ever been in. I don't know how I got lost, I was in the car at one second and then I wasn't. Was that water I just heard? I walk forward a few paces and sure enough it is. Okay what I will do is follow this stream and it will probably lead to the river where there will probably be people and then I will be rescued. I start walking and after a while I feel a pang for my beautiful pale pink sandals that cost me a fortune. I am wearing Calvin Klein jeans, which I got on sale and a pink T-shirt that says angel on it. I have also got an over-night bag with the most gorgeous Dona Karan evening dress. I was headed for a beech condo for a date with James, who is my boyfriend and we were on a date, so I thought I would take the dress and wear it at his condo rather than crease it in the car. It was so expensive. Anyway, now all I can do is sling the bag on my back and make sure nothing happens to my precious dress.

Suddenly I hear rustling in the trees, I don't know what it is but it is seriously freaking me out. I mean there could be tigers or lions or…bloody huge hairy things, oh my god is that a spider? I am so scared I actually cannot move. That's right I'm just standing and staring at it. I think it is waiting for me to make the first move. Okay what I will do is run and scream "ahhhhhhhh".

I break into a run as fast as I could, I could feel burning on my face as various twigs rush past causing me to bleed fiercely. I hope they don't leave scars. Anyway I keep running and suddenly hear something whizzing past me; maybe it was a bullet. I keep running until I'm out of breath and just cannot keep the pace, must remember to go to gym when I get back.

Anyway I stop but I can't hear the weird thing behind me, maybe that was a bullet that killed it.

"Ahhhhhhhh" oh bloody hell, that was a human being that just jumped in front of me.

"Hello, can you please help me, I mean I lost my way and ended up here and I really have to go somewhere very important." I rush on explaining

"Who are you? And what are you doing in a forest such as this?" the guy in front of me asked. Hello didn't I just explain it.

"Well I don't know how I got here?"

"I think you should come with me because if you stay you will die"

God, talk about mean, but I think maybe I should go with him, I mean he looks alright not like a psychopath, if I had seen him back in New York then I would have tried to get it on with him.

"What is this place?" I ask after a while of silence

"Middle Earth"

Okay I did not hear that right did I? He is probably a loony after all, oh my god I could be in danger, I mean nobody knows where I am so he could be taking me to some weird place and he might… I don't want to think about what might happen, oh fuck.

"What?" I decide on getting him to talk as much as I could, apparently we have to keep our friends close but enemies closer, so I will try and find as much as I can about him.

"Middle Earth and you are in Mirkwood forest"

I laughed at him out loud and said so sarcastically "yes and I suppose you are an elf, haha", oh no he is staring at me and we have stopped walking, this is so bad. Maybe he is going to kill me!

"Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to be offensive, I know this is your home and stuff but really we are adults and lets be realistic when did you last see Santa or Rudolf or a fairy or even an orc" I'm blabbering and he is staring at me as though I have gone mad, he looks at me up and down and then says

"I am an elf, my name is Legolas"

"Well then let us go to your palace"

God what am I going to do? Suddenly I stop and remember my bag with the Donna Karan evening dress, oh no I left somewhere when I was running from the big spider thing. _Damn! _That cost over two thousand dollars, but it was totally worth it because it got me a date with James and he asked me to wear it especially for him.

"Legolas" more like crazy guy, stops and WOW. There is a white building, well I think it was once white, with huge overgrown weeds all over the walls, but it does not look like a jungle or anything. There were many different kinds of flowers intertwined with the vines growing up over the walls. There was lilac and red and pink…. I looked up from staring and saw Legolas going up the white steps and into the gate. It was huge with fantastically intricate designs. I suddenly felt sorry for whoever made it, it must have taken ages!

I stared up and felt a tug in my heart, any buildings hardly ever mesmerized me, usually when I go on holidays I just skip the sightseeing and nature. I run straight to the shopping, but this is wow.

I followed Legolas inside and ran to catch up, by now my beautiful sandals are ruined because of the mud and everything and my shirt has some weird substance on it that I would rather not think about.

He walks in and seems to know his way around, he goes through corridors occasionally giving orders to some servants and finally we got to a big…conference hall. It was massive and just so pretty. There were two thrones at the very end of one side of the room; on it sat a man and a woman. They were both wearing crowns and looked very well groomed that I felt self-conciouse and realized that I must look a sight. Legolas went forward greeted them in an informal manner and then started speaking in "elfish". At this moment I am really shocked because he said Middle Earth. And I read Lord Of The Rings in high school and saw all the movies, but it is just impossible. However everyone here believes it, as if it's real. _What the hell is going on? _I said that out loud, because everyone is staring at me. I look up and say:

"Sorry to interrupt, but please can you help me go home, I mean all I need is a telephone, and maybe a car but if you cant get a car then just tell me where the nearest train station is."

"What are you talking about child?" the queen says

"Where am I?" I do not want to say, please tell me because that freak thinks I am trapped in a story.

"Middle Earth, but please tell us where you came from?"

"New York"

"I have never heard of such a place" this time it is the guy who speaks

"I was going to my boyfriends house when…I don't know I landed here"

"Well you shall be our guest and my son Legolas can accompany you around"

Oh my God, maybe I am dreaming, pinch myself. Nope I'm still in the palace. A servant comes in and takes me to my room, which is very posh, and like one of those Victorian rooms you see in old movies. I am so tired I fall onto the bed and the servant says:

"Prince Legolas told me to give you this" and she hands over my precious bag with the Donna Karan dress. Phew!

AN: please review this story even if it is negative, I do not mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost In Middle Earth

Chapter two

Wow, this is fab. I mean I have never been in a place so exciting; it is like I am in a completely different world and everything I know does not exist. I was freaked when I first came, but everyone is so charming; I literally do not do anything, just hang around. And also they are having this big party, where everyone is invited including me. I am so going to look out of place. I mean the girl elves are just so pretty. They are all tall and sleek and they look like they are gliding instead of actually walking. They are all white and blond, while I have long curly brown hair, which I totally like. I mean some people have curly hair but it is always fluffy and stuff but my hair gives me the right look. After being in that stupid forest I had loads of cuts that I refused to leave my room, but this really nice lady came over and gave me this cream. I am going to try to take some home…well alright I already did but its not like stealing, I mean they have loads of it here and who would pass the opportunity to get up instant healing cream if they could? Exactly.

After I wore my beautiful dress that Legolas managed to save for me, I used some of the make up that was in the bag and now I look like some really glamorous actress. I am standing outside a celebration hall and waiting for some "butler" to announce my name. I feel like I'm in the Oscars. _"And the winner is…"_

"…Rebecca Stevens" wow it is real. Nope that was the butler. D_amn! _Anyway I put my best smile on and walked into the massive hall full of hundreds of elves and I am met with the biggest gasp ever. _Oh shit!_ Compared to this lot I am practically naked. They are all wearing these long gowns that totally covers up and my Dona Karan dress is so revealing since I bought it on purpose to get James. Well, at least it is long, but it does have a cut on both sides going from above the knees. The worst bit is the top it so completely sleeveless with a lovely cut just below the left breast, which gives of the right impression to the wrong people. This is the first time in my life I have shown up for something not looking one hundred percent right. Okay, calm down, I tell myself firmly but it is not working. I want to just run a mile and never come back. I spot a girl in the crowd smirking at me because I was flushing so hard and she has perfect complexion.

_All right you watch you blond bimbo! _I decided I was going to show her that I will not be made fun off, I walk over to my seat next to Legolas with the huge heals of my slightly uncomfortable shoes clacking on the floor and take my place. I notice Legolas has a twinkle in his eye and whisper "what are you smiling at?"

"Um…nothing" he says. He is such a bad liar because I can tell that he totally wants to start laughing.

The evening progresses on and it just goes to show that whatever species you are dealing with men will be men. I have had over fifty requests to dance, and let me tell that I took them up. I even caught sight of a few girls lowering their dresses and putting the sleeves up. I must say I had to pass up some of the requests but then I watched some people and it is just like dancing at that weird club thing that my mum forced me to do back in London. I showed up looking completely hot and this old bloke thought I had the hots for him and kept trying to grab hold me. Anyway it was really nice and I even danced with Legolas and I dug my huge heal into it and he winced but didn't say anything. It makes feel stupid just thinking about it.

After the ball I went back to my room and saw that my servant had laid out five dresses all different colors. Wow they are efficient. Personally they are so not my things. I mean I would get it if I were just buying it for a costume party but not everyday stuff.

Anyway I try a pale pink one and it looks all right but I guess it is because I am so gorgeous. Oh, I miss my clothes. I had a room in my room that was full of all kinds of clothes. I meantime not rich I just know how to get good deals. Ok sometimes I do get into a bit of debt but still all of my bargains are totally worth it.

I go to sleep thinking of all my beautiful assets and have lovely dreams of my sexy boyfriend.

Next day I wake up and go down to breakfast in my pale pink dress, which looks okay except it is not me so I feel all self-conscious and stuff. Everyone turns to look at me and check that I am wearing something; I think they half expected me to walk in my bra and knickers. Well they don't have bras and knickers. They have these things called undergarments, which are basically a white cotton dress. God whatever! I think I just want to go home, I mean the party last night was great but it sis the first party I have been to with out having at least three drinks. I am shattered from all the dancing and all I want is to call up Izzy, my best friend, and tell her I have just had the weirdest dream but I cannot cause my stupid phone is not working. Anyway after I finished breakfast Legolas said to me "would you like to go for a walk?"

"What about the huge hairy thing we saw the other day?"

"Do not worry, I will never let anything happen to you"

Aww. That is so sweet, I mean come on be honest isn't that one of the things that you would like to hear at least once in a lifetime. Exactly.

"Well …better not" well this is weird; I mean yesterday he was a psycho and now he is going all sweet and… romantic. (For lack of a better term) maybe it is the fact that everyone is as crazy as he is, might as well go with because if I don't maybe they will kill me. Oh god.

Inwe Tasartir: thanx a lot for your kind review, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Jezzie2: sorry if my punctuation and spelling is really bad but I hope you like it and if you can point things out that will be great.

Navaer Lalaith: I'm glad you liked it

AN: sorry if there is spelling or grammar mistakes, if there is plz point them out because I am sure there are some that my stupid computer missed!


End file.
